Kingly Visit
by Arizxo14
Summary: Asbel gets a visit from his oldest pal (takes place in the 6 month gap between Graces and Lines&Lineage)


**A/N:Took my hand at writing Tales of Graces so here is a story inspired by listening to music and watching tales videos I may also do a Tales of Xillia fanfic featuring the lovable betrayer Alvin my fifth favorite tales character funny enough below Zelos so in all read,review,and enjoy **

* * *

**_Lhant Manor-Study _**

Asbel yawned at his desk and got up to stretch his legs he loathed the paperwork that came with the job of a lord but he choose to do this no backing down now.

Asbel looked out the window ever since he was kid he enjoyed the view the window provided through his dad would usually tell him to leave since he was always busy with some affair foreign or local

Asbel heard the door behind open and turned to see a familiar face he thought he would never see again

"Hello Asbel" the voice belonged to none other then the king Richard

"Richard!" Asbel ran up to his friend to give a hug but stopped only inches from him

'You're a lord you can't just hug the king what why would I give him a hug in the first place' Asbel was deep in thought until he heard his name being called

"Huh?" he answered

"Can I ask what you where planning to do?" Richard stood there for an answer

Asbel thought of an answer but didn't know how to phase it

**'Just tell him the truth you dolt'**

Abel was surprised by the what seemed foreign voice but after remembering the events that transpired only a couple months ago remembered

_'Lambda!'_

Asbel received no response for a few seconds then heard his former enemy

**'Who else would it be?Your thoughts of dealing with this idiotic dilemma woke me just tell Richard the truth and allow me my rest'**

Asbel couldn't believe it he was having a conversation within his head

_'Lambda it's not that easy you see'_

Asbel was the cut off by an annoyed Lambda

**'Just tell him already!'**

Asbel sighed and looked at Richard who seemed to be waiting for a response for quite some time

"Um how long have you been waiting?" Asbel asked to see if he needed to explain his silence

"About four minutes it's quite alright" Richard put his hand up in a light manner

"Oh sorry for the wait" Asbel tried to be as formal as could but then again formality was never a strong suit

"Asbel I already told you it's fine we are friends after all" Richard placed his hand on Asbel's shoulder

Richard walked past Asbel and looked around the room "Anyway you don't need to tell me what your planned greeting was if you wish not to I came here to say hello"

Asbel was surprised the king visited him just to say hello but after all they are friends

_'Does this mean he values you over the kingdom' _Asbel shook the thought from his head and decided to ask Richard about what is going on

"So is it a slow day at the capital?" Asbel mainly focused on the affairs of Lhant and any that concerned it he only knew what went on in Strahta since Hubert wrote him and Malik mostly kept Fendel problems within Fendel unless they concerned Lhant.

"It's not as busy as it usually is and the remaining monsters created by Lambda are all but gi so I decided to visit my old friend simple as that" Richard picked up a photo from Asbel's desk and showed it to him

"You and the others were in a play?" he asked which gave Asbel a light red hue to his cheeks.

"Yeah it was while we were in Fendel this play writer needing help with making his play and wanted us to find princess books it was actually an ordeal" Asbel explained grabbing the picture from Richard.

_"_I never believed Hubert would be in the play especially dressed as a queen" Richard chuckled at the thought

Asbel gave a small laugh "He tried the hardest in the whole play actually to fool people into thinking it was a completely different person to save his reputation"

_'Stop thinking about the old days and say goodbye to Richard so he and you can get back to your work'_

Asbel

Asbel looked at the picture and remembered how much fun it was how everyone could do something together despite how rare it is now it was even more of a rarity back then.

_'Richard is the king of a country,Hubert and Malik had their jobs within Strahta and Fendel,Pascal was helping in Fendel and making her own strange gadgets and toys,Cheria has her medical services the only person I truly have that isn't doing something is Sophie'_

Asbel kept his gaze on the pictures especially the smiles everyone had why did their lives have to take roads that made it almost impossible for the other to walk on too_  
_

_'It's all a factor of growing up Asbel'_

Something in Asbel wanted to deny what his thoughts said so he decided on a plan

"Asbel are you alright?" Richard asked concerned why his friend did not move for three minutes

"Hey Richard do you want to go somewhere with me?" Asbel said which threw Richard off but he quickly regained his stature

Richard nodded "Sure as I said I came to visit you so any activity we could do together will be nice"

Asbel grabbed Richard's hand and dashed out towards the road leading to Lhant Hill

"Are we going to Lhant Hill Asbel?" Richard asked but Asbel shook his head and stopped in front of a cat

"Nope I decided to show you the Katz Korner" Asbel walked up to the cat and gave a meow which Richard thought sounded like a small kitten

A circle appeared under Richard and Asbel which soon teleported them to the strange place known as Katz Korner

* * *

**Katz Korner **

"What the?" Richard looked around to see people know as the Katz on rides or napping about he turned to Asbel for any answer which he gladly provided one

"On a whim Pascal fed a cat she saw while waiting for us to finish eating at the inn it eventually caught on with Sophie who began to feed cats she saw then I joined in then Cheria,Captain Malik, then finally Hubert"

Richard looked around then back at Asbel "How does that explain how we are here and what is this place"

Asbel put his hand on his chin "I can't say for sure what the Katz Korner is exactly but after Hubert fed a cat the cat meowed and then circles appeared from under us and we were transported to this place"

Richard processed what Asbel had just told him and accepted it Richard walked around the Korner looking at the strange species called Katz then turned back to Asbel who was gone

Richard entered the only door that seemed to be the Katz version of an Inn and found Asbel devouring plates of mabo curry oblivious to him standing over

Asbel finished his curry then noticed Richard standing over him he stumbled back

"Ah Richard how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Richard said with a smirk he always liked how there were two sides of Asbel one side where he would fight and protect to his last breath and the other side that acted the same as the first time they met.

Asbel stood up "Alright now we can have some fun" Asbel pointed towards a group of games tables in the corner of the inn he then dragged Richard along with him towards the games they then began to play

**Lhant-Main Square**

After what seemed like a small eternity Asbel and Richard finally returned to Lhant the sun was beginning to set over the quiet town

"Well Asbel this truly was a fun experience indeed"

Asbel gave a smile and nod "Yeah well I guess you need to take a Turtlez Transport back to Barona huh?"

Asbel didn't notice the sadness his face and voice portrayed but Richard did and decided give his oldest and first friend some cheer

"Actually the monsters are more active and aggressive at sunset and night so the Turtlez Transport is out of question I will just stay with you for the remainder of the evening"

Asbel's face perked up and could barely contain his excitement "That's great now the fun doesn't need to stop Whoo!"

'Wait he's the king you idiot you can't just be all excited that he can't return to the capital and preform his duty this is not a good thing a country needs a king but why am I so damn happy he is staying'

Richard took notice Asbel's face lost it's happy mood

'Did I make the wrong decision the capital can be fine without me it's only a single night and I informed Dalan where I would be so this should pan out with little negative effects'

"Asbel!,Richard!" both of their heads turned to see Sophie running towards them with a basket full of flowers

"Hey Sophie back from getting flowers huh?" Asbel patted the humanoid girl on her head

Sophie then drew her attention to Richard "Has Richard decided to come visit Asbel?"

Richard smiled "Indeed I have and I'm going to stay over too"

Sophie jumped up in joy "Hooray Richard sleepover"

_'Asbel this situation is going to be disastrous a kingdom without a king is not a kingdom at all' _Asbel tried to clear his head but it just wouldn't leave

"Well let's not waste time come on let's get back to the manor" Asbel walked back to Lhant manor with Richard and Sophie his thoughts still conflicted

Sophie walked between Asbel and Richard her face grew worried when she saw Asbel's face

**Lhant Manor-Main Hall**

Upon entering they were greeted by Fredric who Asbel informed of the situation and walked into the study

Sophie went to her room to place the flowers in a large vase

Richard lightly grabbed Fredric's arm "Fredric may I ask you something?"

Fredric gave a bow "Of course sire"

"It's about Asbel he seems conflicted over something but I can't tell what in the world it is"

Fredric gave a small sigh then answered the question to the best of his ability " The young lord misses his friends and yearns for the time when he was journeying with them he has tried to adapt to the life of a lord and through he does a fine job he always wants an adventure to keep him occupied when the workload is too much. His father would had tea with Lady Kerri to ease the stress"

Richard thought about what Fredric told him and after thinking he remembered Asbel's face when he opened the door it was very lively like a child being told he could have any toy he wanted from the store

Fredric satisfied that he had giving a good answer left to prepare the guest bedroom Richard looked towards the study door which Asbel walked into moments ago.

Sophie caught Richard's attention from the study door "Asbel seemed alot happier when I saw you two running to the Katz Korner he hasn't smiled like that for a month"

"Wait Sophie you spied on us?" Richard asked positive he would have gotten a glimpse of the girl

"Yes I'm good at hiding one time me and Asbel were playing a game and I hide in his bedroom dresser and he never found me mostly because I stopped me breathing"

Richard was stunned until he remembered who he was talking to he then sighed "I heard from Cheria about Asbel while she was in Barona that is what willed me to visit him she made it sound like Asbel was going to lose what made him Asbel"

Sophie looked towards the study door with a worried look "In a way I think Cheria may be right"

**Lhant Manor-Study**

Asbel sat at his desk pondering his mixed emotions

"Richard suggested that he stay nothing I can do about that"

_'You could have given him an escort to the ports'_

"Richard doesn't like escorts"

_'I know but you're a lord now and you can't be his friend at the same time'_

"Who says I can't I was his first friend he trusts me why can't I let him stay if he wishes"

_'Lords have to do what if right and and kingdom without a king is not good what if something happens with Strahta or Fendel they news may not reach in time' _

"Fendel is not far from Lhant and I trust Malik to keep it under control"

_'What about Strahta then?'_

"Hubert would tell me if something wrong was going on there"

_'When was the letter he sent?'_

"It was a few weeks ago"

_'We both know alot can happen in a few weeks Asbel'_

Asbel hit his head on the desk and shut his eyes annoyed that he lost an argument to himself he tried to think of something where Richard could stay and no problems would arise in other countries or the capital but found none

**_'You need to make a decision Asbel Lhant'_**

Asbel's eyes shot open "Lambda how long have you been listening"

**_'I'm within your mind you fool I heard everything and your mental battles are growing annoying if I do say so myself'_**

"My mental battles?" Asbel never really noticed he had the same argument under different circumstances for the past months

_**'Yes and it's time you made up your mind already choose your own approach on how to handle the responsibilities of being a lord and being yourself otherwise you in the end will be in ruin'**_

Asbel thought about what Lambda was saying "So your saying Richard can stay the night and nothing bad will happen?"

_**'I'm not saying that at all for all I know it could be judgment day tomorrow and the world would burn in hell fire. I'm saying that you need to make your own decisions and not worry about the outcomes never regret what you do and if you make a decision that kills every living thing on Ephinea then it was your choice'**_

Asbel grasped what Lambda was saying and made up his mind Richard could stay the night any consequences that arise he would accept it. Asbel noticed that the sun had set

_'Wow I was talking to myself and Lambda for a while might go check up on Richard'_

Asbel entered the guest room and noticed Fredric really went all out the guest room looked like one of the expense inn rooms in Barona the sheets were laid out and clean of all wrinkles,the pillows were new and extremely fluffy, and the curtains had been changed to a velvet red

"Ah Asbel came to say goodnight" Asbel turned to see Richard who was wearing white bunny nightwear Asbel was obviously surprised by his friend's choice of sleeping attire

"Ri..Ri..Richard w..why are you wearing that" Asbel tried to calm himself but his voice was shaking and his face was hot

_'Richard looks kinda nice in those'_ Asbel shook the thought out of his head

"They are comfortable and easy to move in Sophie made it for me she is truly gifted in eleth sewing. I didn't have any sleeping attire of my own and I never had the chance to sleep at another's house before" Richard walked towards Asbel

"I just came to say it's nice to have you here and I hope you enjoy your stay to the fullest" Asbel said with a smile a smile of true happiness he has not know for sometime.

"And thank you for housing me" Richard said returning the smile.

"Asbel is no longer sad?" Sophie said as she appeared from behind the curtains in her matching bunny nightwear only her's were pink

Asbel looked at Sophie and Richard with the most confused expression he could ever "You two have matching nightwear!?"

Sophie nodded while Richard shrugged "In the end I couldn't resist her pleading eyes"

Sophie held up a third bunny nightwear the bunnies were black

"Asbel let the bunny trio be complete"

Asbel backed up as Sophie walked towards him with the bunny nightwear in hands and kept repeating the same thing "Let the bunny trio be complete"

Asbel gave in and wore the black bunny nightwear Richard comforted his friend "I told you she has her own way of getting you to comply"

Sophie jumped up and planted her feet in the floor then threw her fist in the air "Team Bunny Wear"

Asbel looked at Sophie and watched as Richard walked to the left of Sophie and copied her "Team Bunny Wear"

Asbel sighed he then walked to the right of Sophie and copied his daughter and best friend "Team Bunny Wear"

* * *

_**A/N: Well welcome to the end person who decided to read the story may have fell apart a little near the end but I think I at least left a good ending with the Team Bunny Wear which is basically the never give up victory pose from the game. **_

_**B**__**ut yeah Sophie was not in the original can't believe I forgot my little sister's favorite character and the tales character that reminds me the most of her in her sense of protection over something but glory of editing. **_

_**Anyway I've been up all night may go write that Tales of Xillia fanfic or some other fanfic depends if you see me around fanfiction give my stories a shot sorry for typing too long any who don't forget to review **_


End file.
